El antidoto KJCE 7129
by Kaze Fuu
Summary: El Dr. Agasa le tiene buenas noticias a Shinichi, ha conseguido por fin el antidoto, pero, funcionara? Al parecer Shinichi lo quiere probar en alguien mas, solo para asegurarse. SxR.
1. El Principio

Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les llegué a gustar.

Disclaimer: Los personajes usados en este fanfic no me pertenecen a mi, si no al genio, Gosho Aoyama, yo solo los tome prestados para poder escribir este fanfic, espero que les guste.

(…) Pensamientos

Ran-… Diálogo

…, -…- Narración cuando interviene en diálogo

**Capítulo 2**

Todo comienza en una hermosa mañana, un niño y bella chica estaban desayunando por que tenían que asistir a clases, bueno en realidad no, era domingo y hasta tenían "puente"(días de descanso que son efectuados en los primeros o últimos días laborales, por ejemplo de lunes a miércoles), pero a ellos les gustaba levantarse temprano.

Ran-Quieres más cereal Conan.

Conan-No gracias Ran estoy lleno.

Ran-Está bien, voy a lavar los trastes.

Ring, Ring.

Ran-Yo voy- la linda jovencita llamada Ran descolgó el teléfono.- Si…, aja…, ok…, bueno bye.-

Conan-¿Quien era?

Ran-Era el Doctor Agasa, dice que tiene algo muy importante para ti, algo sobre un antídoto o algo así, la verdad no entendí muy bien lo que me dijo.

Conan-Entonces para que decías, ok, si...- el niño al que todos conocemos como Conan, aunque un niño muy suspicaz apenas había reaccionado- co...como el ANTIDOTO!

Ran-Si eso fue lo que dijo o eso fue lo que entendí.

Conan-Vuelvo en un momento, voy a ir a ver lo importante que tiene para mí.

Ran-Está bien pero vuelve antes de la comida.

Conan-Si.

Shinichi salio corriendo y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la casa del Doctor Agasa.

Conan-Es verdad lo que dijo por teléfono, que tiene el antídoto.- todo emocionado.

Agasa-Claro que si, después de muchas explosiones logre conseguirlo.

Conan-Ande, que espera, démelo.

Agasa-No te desesperes Shinichi.

Conan-Como no me voy a desesperar, si he buscado ese antídoto por cielo, mar y tierra, para volver a ser el mismo de antes, y ahora que lo tengo a pocos centímetros de distancia usted me lo niega.

Agasa-Tranquilo, tranquilo, además puede que este todavía no sea el antídoto permanente.

Conan-¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿Que! O sea que me hablo para nada.

Agasa-No mira, no estoy seguro.

Conan-Pero como nos podemos asegurar por que si yo me tomo ese "supuesto antídoto" lo primero que voy a hacer es ir a ver a Ran a decirle cuanto la am... la he extrañado y que ya no me iré de aquí ,pero, si solo es temporal, mi promesa..., mi promesa se romperá y yo ya no la quiero ver sufrir mas por mi culpa, además no me voy a quedar encerrado para ver si vuelvo a ser Conan de nuevo , puede ser que Ran venga a pedir información, y si Ran me descubre... me matara y...

Agasa-Tranquilo, déjame pensar en algo... ya se, podemos usar un conejillo de indias.

Conan-Para probar a ver si sirve, a claro, se me está ocurriendo a quien -por lógica, Shinichi necesitaba a alguien cercano a el, y la primera persona que se le ocurrió fue a aquel que había puesto tanto somnífero, a Kogoro, que creyeron, que se lo iba a dar a Ran, no, el no quería que Ran sufriera su misma suerte, además de esa manera se iba a cobrar mucha ajajajaja, ajajaja, lo siento volvamos a la historia.-

Agasa-Shinichi, Shinichiiii, sigues ahí.

Conan-Ah, si dígame. -El doctor Agasa lo hizo despertar de su hermoso sueño-

Agasa-Entonces estas de acuerdo con esta idea.

Conan-Por supuesto, pero, ¿Cuando le podré dar el antídoto?

Agasa-Ya que haya pasado un día, se lo podrás dar cuando tú quieras.

Conan-Bien ya me voy, entre más pronto me valla mas pronto volveré a ser Shinichi Kudo el detective más famoso del mundo.

Conan salio disparado hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba la rata de laboratorio, y por mientras en la madriguera..., digo en la casa de Kogoro.

Ran-Papá, no has visto a Conan, hace mucho que se fue y no ha vuelto.

Kogoro-No, no he visto a ese mocoso por aquí, pero por que te preocupa tanto, es como si te gustara.

Ran--Ran respondió con la cara casi tan roja como un tomate- Claro que no papá, es algo raro no se que..., además es como de la familia.

Kogoro-Si tú lo dices.

Ran-Voy a salir.

Kogoro-Si es por ese mocoso, ni creas que vas a salir.

Ran-No, voy a... (Vamos Ran, piensa) la casa de Sonoko, si voy a ir a la casa de Sonoko.

Kogoro-Está bien, pero vuelve pronto que tengo cosas que hacer, y no quiero dejar sola la agencia.

Cerca de ahí, Conan venia corriendo a toda velocidad y traía la píldora en la mano.

Conan-(Ja, cuando Kogoro se tome esto..., quien viene ahí) Ran! - la píldora salio volando y fue a caer en...

Ran-Cona... glup - Ran se había tragado la píldora, al momento de tragársela quedo inconsciente causando que se cayera.

Conan-Nooooooooooooooooooo! .Ran,… Ran,… ay no, se la trago, esperaré a que despierte.

Después de un rato se despertó y tardo bastante ya que el golpe había sido muy duro.

Ran-Conan, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo llegue aquí, ah, ya recuerdo, ¿Pero qué? ¿Por qué mis manos están tan pequeñas y donde están mis...? ¿Por qué estoy tan pequeña?

Conan-Ran te pasó algo muy extraño, algo que no le pasa a la gente común y corriente, lo mismo que me ha pasó a mí.

Conan se quito las gafas, y por primera vez Ran se sumergió profundamente en eso ojos azules y casi incrédula confirmo todas sus sospechas, se dio cuenta que era su amado…

Ran-Shi...Shinichi, ¿Eres tu?

Conan-Si Ran, soy yo.

Ran-¿Pero cómo paso esto, ¿Por qué a mi, ¿Por qué a ti?

Conan-Ran, ¿Recuerdas el día que desaparecí?

Ran-Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

Conan-Bien, ese día, unos hombres de negro me encontraron husmeando en una sucia transacción, y decidieron matarme, que al día siguiente en el periódico, mi nombre apareciera en la sección de obituarios, pero como has visto no lo consiguieron.

Ran-¿Pero como planeaban hacer eso?

Decía Ran con lágrimas en los ojos que ya de a por si estaban morados por el golpe que se dio al caer, ella pensaba... (Por que me lo querían arrebatar, acaso hice algo malo, el no se lo merecía) y cosas por el estilo.

Conan-Ellos trataban de matarme con una droga experimental, sin embargo, no morí, pero lamentablemente me convirtieron en esto, en Conan Edogawa.

Ran recordó algo que se le hizo algo extraño.

Ran-Pero una vez tus padres vinieron a recogerte, ¿Eso lo habías planeado tú, ¿O qué, no comprendo.

Conan-Esa persona era en realidad mi mamá, ella se había disfrazado junto con mi padre, ellos se habían enterado de lo que me había pasado gracias al doctor Agasa y decidieron hacerme una broma, pero pronto me la cobre diciéndoles a los reporteros que…

Ran-Entonces todos ellos sabían tu secreto- dijo Ran furica, casi apunto de echar humo por los oídos- y no se lo pudiste decir a tu no… a tu mejor amiga, pero como pudiste Conan…o Shinichi, ya no se ni como llamarte todo esto es un caos pero… ¿Cómo llego a pasarme esto a mi?

Conan-Pues verás el doctor Agasa hizo un… - Shinichi se dio cuenta que si le decía que había un antídoto y este no resultaba, ella se iba a quedar de esa manera, Ran se deprimiría demasiado.

Conan-No, no es nada, luego te digo.

Ran-No, esta vez me lo vas a decir Shinichi Kudo, porque esta vez no solo eres tu el que está metido en esto, yo también lo estoy, así es que me dices ahora o, ah…-Ran se había levantado súbitamente y al parecer se había lastimado el tobillo.

Conan-¿Qué te sucede Ran?

Ran-Creo que me torcí el tobillo.

Conan-Ya veo, necesitas ayuda, podemos ir con el doctor Agasa para que te cure.

Ran-Pero, no me ibas a decir como paso todo esto Shinichi.

Conan-Te lo contaré en el camino.

Conan se coloco a Ran sobre su espalda y comenzó a correr todo lo que pudo y mientras corría Shinichi le iba contando a Ran todo lo que había sucedido.

Conan-Doctor Agasa, doctor Agasa, abra la puerta, es muy importante.

Agasa-Ya voy Shinichi, tranquilo, ¿Porqué vienes tan agitado?

Conan-No haga preguntas por favor, ahora no es el momento, rápido déjenos pasar.

Mientras que el doctor Agasa pensaba en el porque Shinichi había dicho "déjenos", abrió la puerta y vio el motivo, una niña venía en la espalda de Conan, bueno, ya venía casi en el suelo porque a Conan se le estaba cayendo y creyó que seria mejor idea que el tramo que faltara se la llevara cargando en brazos, o por lo menos eso sería mas sencillo.

Agasa-Shinichi, ¿Quién es ella?

Ran-No logra reconocerme doctor Agasa, se que ha pasado tiempo, pero usted siempre me reconocía cuando andaba con Shinichi.

Agasa-mmm…

Ran-Soy yo, Ran.

Agasa-¡¿¡¿Qué, qué! Shinichi, ¿le diste la píldora a Ran, ¿es a quién tenías en mente?

Ran-¿Todo esto lo tenías ya planeado Shinichi, ¡o sea que no fue un error darme esa maldita píldora!

Conan-Claro que no, se la iba a dar a tu padre.

Ran-Ahora resulta, que si no resultaba me ibas dejar huérfana.

Conan-No, no lo había pensado de esa manera.

Agasa- Dejen de discutir, tenemos que ver que le vamos a decir a tu papá Ran.

Ran-Lo se, pero no se me ocurre nada.

Conan-Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es curarte ese tobillo y lo demás yo me encargo.

Ran-Claro, eres el mejor de nosotros para decir mentiras, ¿no es así Shinichi?

Agasa- Basta de discusiones…°-° mejor voy por las vendas.

Mientras que el doctor Agasa volvía, Ran y Shinichi ya estaban planeando lo que le iban a decir a Kogoro.

Conan-Ran, que fue lo ultimo que hiciste antes de ir a buscarme.

Ran-Le dije a mi padre que iba a ir a la casa de Sonoko, porque no quería dejarme ir a buscarte y le tuve que decir eso.

Conan-Entonces podríamos usar eso como excusa.

Conan y Ran salieron a la calle, y se detuvieron en el primer teléfono público que observaron.

Ran-¿Porqué esta corbata de moño tiene tantos engranes y tornillos en la parte trasera? ¿Para qué sirve esto?

Conan-Ya lo verás.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia, un hombre un poco crudo contesto el teléfono.

Kogoro-Agencia del Detective Mouri.

Conan-En la voz de Sonoko- Disculpe señor Mouri, le quería pedir un favor.

Kogoro- ¿Quién habla?

Conan- En la voz de Sonoko- Soy yo, Sonoko Suzuki, la amiga de Ran.

Kogoro-Ah, Sonoko, dime que se te ofrece.

Conan-En la voz de Sonoko- Pues verá, mi familia y yo vamos a ir de vacaciones y quisiéramos que Ran fuera con nosotros, le hablaba para ver si le podría darle permiso.

Kogoro-¿Va a ir el mo… digo Conan con ustedes?

Conan-En la voz de Sonoko- No, solo ira Ran.

Kogoro-Podría hablar un momento con ella, para aclarar los términos. (Mejor se lo hubiera llevado, total, dudo que el mocoso sepa hacer un desayuno decente, peor es nada)

Conan-En la voz de Sonoko- Si, claro.

Conan tapo la bocina por unos instantes, para poder explicarle a Ran como funcionaba la "Corbata".

Ran-¿Era esta la manera en que resolvías todos los casos?

Conan-Si. Rápido sino va a sospechar.

Ran-Con su voz anterior- Hola papá. (Wow esto es una maravilla)

Kogoro-Ah, allí estás. ¿Es verdad que quieres ir de vacaciones con Sonoko?

Ran-Con su voz anterior- Si papá, no te preocupes será solo por muy corto tiempo.

Kogoro-Esta bien, cuídate mucho y me traes un recuerdo.

Ran-Con su voz anterior- Hasta luego, nos tenemos que ir, tal vez vaya a recoger un poco de ropa.

Después de estas palabras Ran colgó, dejando hablando a su padre.

Ran-¿Qué, le vamos a decir a Sonoko que tú eres Shinichi y que me convertiste en una niña de siete años.

Conan-Claro que no, sabes que ella no sabe guardar secretos.

Ran-Pero si ella habla con mi papá, se puede descubrir todo.

Conan-No te preocupes, eso lo soluciono yo.

Habiéndose ido Ran, Shinichi volvió a descolgar el teléfono, pero esta vez iban a llamar a…

Yukiko-Residencia Kudo, Yukiko al teléfono, en que puedo ayudarle.

Conan-Mamá, soy yo, Shinichi.

Yukiko-Buenos días hijito, hace mucho que no tenemos noticia tuyas.

Conan-Mamá, necesito que me hagas un favor.

Yukiko-Claro hijo, con mucho gusto.

Conan-Pero antes que nada, ¿Cómo se encuentran, ¿Les ha llegado un paquete en esta última semana?

Yukiko- Te refieres a el regulador de voces, tu padre lo esta examinando en su oficina, llegó esta mañana.

Conan-Perfecto.

Yukiko-¿De qué se trata ese favor que me pides?

Conan-Verás necesito que…

Shinichi le empezó a explicar el plan, en realidad era muy simple, solo consistía en que sus padres le hablaran a Sonoko, fingiendo la voz de Ran, diciéndole que Ran se iba a reunir con Shinichi en Hawai (en donde actualmente residía la familia del ya antes mencionado).

Conan-Es muy sencillo, ¿Podrías hacerlo en este momento?

Yukiko-Por supuesto, pero si no es mucha molestia Shinichi, ¿Por qué quieres que haga esto?

Conan-Solamente hazlo mamá, por favor.

Shinichi colgó y se le unió a Ran yendo a casa del doctor Agasa.

Yusaku- ¿Quién era, cariño?

Yukiko-Era Shinichi, me pidió un favor, pero no me quiso decir la razón por la cual quería que le hiciera ese favor.

Yusaku- ¿Su voz se oía ansiosa, como desesperada y al mismo tiempo como preocupado?

Yukiko-Si, ¿Cómo supiste?

Yusaku- Querida, no hay que ser un genio para comprender esto, parece que algo le paso a Ran.

Yukiko-Espero que encuentre bien.

Yusaku- Lo estará, porque ahora, nuestro hijo está con ella.

Nota del Autor:

Espero que les haya gustado mi corta historia, pero como verán todavía no ha terminado, este el primer capítulo de tres, pronto (o lo más pronto que pueda), subiré el siguiente, (claro si acaso a alguien le llega a gustar), pero como no soy adivina, déjenme algún review para saberlo, gracias por haberse tomado un poco de su tiempo para leer este fanfic.


	2. ¿Por qué la prisa?

Disclaimer: Los personajes usados en este fanfic no me pertenecen a mi, si no al genio, Gosho Aoyama, yo solo los tome prestados para poder escribir este fanfic, espero que les guste.

(…) Pensamientos

Ran-… Diálogo

…, -…- Narración cuando interviene en diálogo

Nota: Si acaso no recuerdan que paso en el capitulo anterior, es recomendable que lo vuelvan a leer.

**Capítulo 2**

Conan-Ya está, esperemos a que mis padres llamen.

Ran-Pero, para que servirá este plan.

Conan-Mira, es muy sencillo, tu conoces muy bien a Sonoko, tratará de hablarte mil y una veces, solo para "saber como van las cosas", por lo cual mis padres contestarán y dirán que nosotros estábamos en otro lugar, todas esas llamadas le saldrán caras a la familia de Sonoko y…

Ran-Le prohibirán usar el teléfono, y así no insistirá más.

Conan-Exacto, o sino dejara de hablar. (Aunque lo creo imposible)

Conan y Ran decidieron irse a casa, no, no se fueron corriendo, esta vez se fueron en autobús, ya estaban muy cansados, y además, Ran tenía el tobillo aún adolorido. -Eso es muy trillado, no lo creen-

Conan-Ya llegamos.

Ran-Shinichi¿Qué le vamos a decir a mi papá?

Conan-Ya le dijimos todo por teléfono¿No lo recuerdas?

Ran- Si, pero no de eso, sino de…

Conan entró a la casa y vio que Kogoro se encontraba en la sala, un poco más presentable que de costumbre.

Kogoro-¿Dónde habías estado mocoso?

Conan-Yo muy bien -Dijo sarcásticamente-

Ran-Hola

Kogoro-¿Quién es ella?

Ran-Te dije afuera, que le íbamos a decir -Murmuro Ran, de manera que solo Shinichi la pudiera oír-.

Conan-Mmm…Ella es…

Ran-Soy su prometida

C y K-¿Qué!

Conan-¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué dijiste eso? -Dijo Shinichi, susurrando de la misma manera que lo había hecho Ran-.

Ran-Necesitábamos algo rápido y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, además, no escuche mejores opciones de tu parte. -Respondiéndole en el mismo tono-.

Kogoro-Disculpen, no estoy pintado, dejen de estar cuchicheando.

Conan-Lo siento.

Kogoro- Volviendo al tema¿Es verdad lo que dijo esta linda niña, que está comprometida con el niño mas metiche de todo el Japón.

Ran-Si, así es. ¿No es verdad mi querido Conan?

Conan-Si, o eso creo.

Ran-Verá, mis padres son muy, pero muy tradicionales y desde hace cinco años me comprometieron con Conan.

Kogoro- Oh si, comprendo¿Donde se quedara tu familia y tu¿Es por aquí cerca?

Ran-En realidad, mis padres me enviaron hacia Japón para que estuviera cerca de Conan, y de esta manera aprender sus costumbres, gustos y demás, pues mis padres dicen que desde pequeño se aprende.

Kogoro- Pero entonces¿Donde vives?

Conan-Pues, ella iba a venir a vivir conmigo, pero sus padres no sabían que los míos no estaban en la ciudad.

Ran-Eso significa que si no es mucha molestia…

Kogoro- ¿Quedarte aquí, por supuesto que no, además hace falta una damita en esta casa, y eso me recuerda, niño, Ran se fue por unos días, así que tendrás que hacer los deberes de la casa.

Conan-Pero,… ¿Por qué?

Kogoro- No te quejes, y tu chiquita vas a dormir en el cuarto de Ran mientras regresa, espero que no te importe.

Ran-No se inquiete, ahí estaré bien, y no te preocupes Conan, yo te ayudare en los quehaceres.

Kogoro- Tu no tienes que hacer nada, eres nuestra invitada.

Ran-No, sino me sentiría inservible.

Conan-Será mejor que descanses, -Dijo Conan tratando de cambiar el tema, ya que siempre había una discusión en la casa relacionado a los quehaceres del hogar, si seguían con esa conversación, Kogoro los iba a descubrir- fue un viaje muuuy largo.

Ran-Si tienes razón, -Respondió Ran, al parecer, había captado el mensaje- muchas gracias por su hospitalidad Señor Mouri.

Kogoro- No les incomoda quedarse un tiempo solos, tengo algo muy importante que hacer.

Ran-Pero no llegues tarde.

C y K-°-°

Ran-Lo siento, es que eso le decía a mi padre cuando salía.

Kogoro- Está bien, vuelvo pronto. (¿Cómo supo como me llamaba?)

Kogoro se fue, Conan y Ran se quedaron solos pero Ran en verdad necesitaba el descanso, porque estaba muy cansada, lo único raro de esta imagen, es que apenas eran la once de la mañana.

Ran-Shinichi, no puedo dormir.

Conan-Dijiste que estabas cansada.

Ran-Si pero no puedo, siento que si duermo va a pasar otro accidente y no quiero que suceda.

Conan-No te preocupes Ran esta vez yo te cuidaré, y no dejaré que te pase absolutamente nada.

Ran-Gracias, eso me tranquiliza.

Pasaban los segundos, minutos, horas, bueno, la verdad horas no, pero había pasado ya como 45 minutos y Kogoro regresó, Conan se había dormido y el sonido de la puerta, lo despertó súbitamente.

Conan-¿Qué paso¿Por qué estaba dormido, al menos Ran también se quedó dormida.

A pesar de las palabras de Shinichi, Ran no había podido dormir mucho, ya que seguía pensando en lo que pasaría si el antídoto no funcionará¿ella se quedaría así para siempre¿O iría creciendo naturalmente?... en realidad, no sabía que iba a pasar, decidió dormir y dejar atrás todo aquello, como siete minutos después llegó su padre, lo único que hizo Kogoro fue hablar con Conan afuera del cuarto, pero Ran los escuchaba atentamente.

Kogoro- ¿Cómo está la niña?

Conan-Se encuentra bien, está durmiendo.

Kogoro-¿Venía tan cansada de ese viaje, pues ¿Desde donde vino?

Conan-Es pequeño pueblo al lado opuesto de Tokio, bueno ahí nació, pero viene desde Hong Kong.

Kogoro- Que interesante.

Conan-Se que no es de mi incumbencia pero¿A dónde fue?

Kogoro-A la cantina.

Conan-Tan de mañana.

Kogoro-Tenía que avisar que no iba a ir hoy, porque tenemos invitados.

Conan-Entiendo.

Kogoro-Quisiera preguntarte algo.

Conan-¿De qué se trata?

Kogoro-¿Quieres a esa linda niña?

Conan-Para que quiere saber.

Kogoro-Simple curiosidad¿me vas a contestar o no?

Conan-Pues la conozco desde hace mucho…y es muy linda… y tierna… y amable, muchas cosas tan buenas. Yo no creo merecerla.

Kogoro-¿Eso quiere decir que si la quieres?

Conan-Eh, no lo se.

Kogoro-Tu cara me lo dice todo, tengo que ir con Megure.

Conan-Que le vaya bien.

Kogoro-Esto si es una sorpresa¿No quieres venir?

Conan-No, tengo que cuidarla, se lo prometí. Y no pienso romper otra promesa más.

Kogoro- Debes de quererla mucho para hacer esa clase de sacrificio.

Kogoro se fue y Conan volvió al cuarto, pero por mientras llegaba, una niña seguía diciéndose a si misma "me quiere, en realidad me quiere" ella no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Shinichi no debía de saber que ella lo había escuchado, así es que volvió a la cama lo mas rápido que pudo, se recostó y se hizo la dormida. En ese instante Conan entró.

Ran-(Justo a tiempo.)

Conan-Sigue dormida, como un pequeño y lindo ángel, si ella supiera cuanto me dolía verla llorar por mi y sin poderle decir que estaba en su brazos, ahora lo sabe, sabe que estoy aquí, pero pagó un precio muy alto, ahora sufrirá la mala suerte de estar así y todo por mi culpa…por mi culpa.

Ran estaba a punto de echarse a llorar y decirle que no le importaba estar así, con tal de estar con el, pero decidió callar, y dejar que sus ojos se sellaran por unas cuantas horas más.

Tres horas habían transcurrido ya.

Conan-Por fin has despertado.

Ran-Dormí muy bien¿qué haremos ahora?

Conan- mmm…, ya se¿quieres ir por un helado?

Ran-Me encantaría.

Ran y Conan salieron como a eso de las tres y media de la tarde y llegaron una media hora después.

Ran-Se ve delicioso.

Conan-Vamos a comerlo aquí en alguna de estas mesas.

Ran-Está bien.

Estuvieron hablando de algunos casos de nuestro pequeño detective y alguna que otra vez que Ran sospechaba que Conan era Shinichi, en esos instantes ya todo les parecía gracioso, pero algo sucedería que a cierta personita no le iba a parecer nada chistoso.

Ran-Mira ahí vienen tus compañeros de clase.

Conan-Vamonos Ran, si nos ven ju…

Mitsu…- Que onda, Conan.

Conan-Oh no, ya nos vieron.

Ayumi-Hola¿Cómo estas¿Qué has hecho el día de h..¿Quién es ella, Conan?

Ran-Soy su prometida.

M y G-! Su prometida ?

Mitsu...- Conan nunca nos dijo que el tenía una prometida.

Genta-Pues debería porque es muy linda.

Ran-Gracias.

Conan-Es verdad, no les había dicho porque…no habían preguntado.

Ayumi-Claro que si, yo te pregunte.

Conan-Ay, mira la hora, tenemos que irnos.

Genta-Tan siquiera dinos como te llamas niña.

Ran-Aaa…

Mitsu…- ¡Achu!

Ran-Me llamo Anzu, Anzu Muneyuki #.

Genta-Que nombre tan lindo.

Ayumi-Claro que no, es más significa lo contrario.

Conan-Es mejor que nos vayamos Anzai.

Ran-Anzu.

Conan-Como sea.

Ran-Hasta luego.

-De ahora en adelante, cada vez que hable Ran, será conocida como Anzu Muneyuki-

Conan-Creo que al fin los perdimos¿a donde iremos ahora?

Anzu-Bueno, no es por nada pero, creo que necesito ropa.

Conan-Ahora que lo veo, te vez un poco rara con mis ropajes.

Anzu-Ja, Ja que gracioso. Que tal si vamos al centro comercial, vi una ropa muy linda.

Conan-¿Cuándo?

Anzu-Pues antes de que pasará esto.

Conan-Si pero…bueno, vamos.

En el centro comercial, paso mucho tiempo, tanto que ya se había hecho de noche. Pero no es novedad que las chicas se pasen tanto tiempo midiéndose y comprando ropa, como sea. Para que Kogoro no sospechara, fueron a comprar comida, para ser exactos unos cuantos platos de ramen, llegaron a casa y para su sorpresa Kogoro todavía no llegaba, así que comieron. Tenían mucho sueño porque habían corrido casi todo el día, estaban cansados, fatigados; pero eso no les negó imaginarse en un futuro, decidieron dormir y olvidar el asunto, aunque fuera solo un momento. Se fueron a la cama, cada quien pensando por su cuenta de que lo que iba a suceder mañana¿el antídoto resultaría, o solo crecerían juntos hasta que se encontrase un cura.

Anzu-Gracias Shinichi.

Conan-¿Por qué? – Conan dijo sorprendido.

Anzu-Por todo lo de hoy, no me la había pasado tan bien desde aquel día en el parque de diversiones, el día que desapareciste.

Conan-No tienes porque agradecerme, lo mejor será ir a dormir ya que mañana nos espera un día muy atareado.

Anzu-Buenas noches mi querido prometido.

Conan-Buenas no… ¿Qué dijiste?

Anzu-Yo, nada. Solo buenas noches.

Conan-(Como no se me ocurrió decir eso antes)

Al día siguiente, muy de mañana.

Conan-Buenos días¿Cómo dormiste?

Anzu-Bien, pero todavía no me acostumbro a este cuerpo.

Conan-Debo de darte el antídoto, déjame ver, donde está¡oh, no!

Anzu-¿Qué pasa?

Conan-Nnnno están, los antídotos no están.

Anzu-¡Qué?

Conan-Debí dejarlos con el Dr. Agasa, tenemos que ir antes de que se marche.

Anzu-¿Se va a ir?

Conan-Me dijo que lo habían invitado a una conferencia en Alemania, se va a ir por una semana.

Anzu-Hay que moverse, si no llegamos pronto, estaré así por una semana entera.

Lamentablemente Anzu se iba a quedar de esa manera, porque el doctor Agasa, ya se había ido.

Conan-¡No puede ser! Como pude ser tan tonto.

Anzu-Tranquilo Shinichi, solo es una semana, que puede pasar de importancia en una sola semana.

Como todos sabemos, cada vez que se hacen preguntas de ese tipo, siempre sucede algo más o en este caso algo importante, y por supuesto esta no sería la excepción. Llego a la ciudad uno de los mejores grupos del país a la ciudad, el cual le encantaba a Ran, pero no pudieron entrar por ser menores de 12 años, al menos no podrían entrar sin supervisión adulta, intentaron de convencer a Kogoro, pero ya era demasiado tarde, los boletos estaban agotados y no le habían comprado un boleto a Kogoro con anterioridad, eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue cuando Sonoko quiso ir a Hawai a visitar a Shinichi y a Ran, se quería quedar un tiempo y de paso se quería llevar a Kogoro con ella, pero gracias al cielo, Anzu se entero un poco antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, Conan durmió a Sonoko y le hicieron creer que Kogoro le había dicho que no, y que Shinichi llamó y le dijo que ni se le ocurriera ir, porque estaban muy felices ¡solos, con esa noticia Sonoko se desmayo y luego le contaron todo eso y además, bueno ustedes entienden no, y si no, pregúntenle a alguien que le haya entendido y que me explique.

Anzu-No volveré a hacer esa clase de pregunta otra vez.

Conan-Si, será mejor. Lo único bueno de esta semana es que el Doctor Agasa regresara el lunes por la mañana.

Anzu-Lo se, solo faltan dos días.

Conan-Por fin vas a volver a ser mi querida Ran.

Anzu-¿Querida?

Conan-No,…no quise decir eso.

Anzu-¡O sea que no me quieres!

Conan-Si,…bueno no…, bueno el caso es que volverás a tu vida normal.

Anzu-Pero, puede que no funcione el antídoto.

Conan-No pienses en eso, es mejor que descansemos, mañana tenemos que ir a muchos lugares.

Anzu-Está bien, pero sabes, estos días han sido tan…

Conan-¿Tan qué?

Anzu-No, no es nada.

Por mientras que trataban de conciliar el sueño cada uno pensaba, pensaba, y pensaba…

Anzu-No puedo creerlo, ni siquiera pude decirle "esta semana ha sido la mejor de mi vida, aunque me quede pequeña no me importaría, si tu estás a mi lado, como esta semana".

Mientras tanto

Conan-Que tal si no funciona el antídoto¿Ran se quedará así para siempre? No quisiera no pensar en esto, pero existe la posibilidad de que Ran…, no, no voy a imaginarme eso, no quiero que sufra lo mismo que yo.

Envueltos en sus pensamientos e ideas, no lograron dormir, o por lo menos no muy temprano, eso estaba mal, pero fue aún peor cuando Kogoro los levanto a las 6:30 a.m.

Kogoro-Vamos niños levántense, hoy es un nuevo y glorioso día.

Conan-Pues solo lo será para usted -Decía un Conan todavía adormilado-

Kogoro-Si lo pones de esa manera no te diré quien llamo.

Conan-(Puede ser) ¿Quién habló? Fue el Doctor Agasa.

Kogoro-Claro que no, fue Ayumi, dice que ha estado preocupada porque no te ha visto más que en la escuela y luego dijo, que en la escuela no le haces caso, que solo te la pasas hablando con tu novia.

Conan-Con la cara enrojecida respondió- ¿Eso es todo?

Kogoro-Oh si, hablo el Doctor Agasa, dice que acaba de llegar a la ciudad.

Conan-En verdad, que bien.

Kogoro-Tengo que irme, regresaré más tarde. (Si no me traerán de mensajero otra vez)

Conan-Si, si, que le vaya bien (Como si me importara)

Kogoro se fue y en el instante preciso que se escucho la puerta de la casa.

Conan-Ran, Ran, despierta te tengo muy buenas noticias.

Anzu-¿Vamos a dormir más?

Conan-No, algo mejor. El doctor Agasa llegó a la ciudad el día de hoy, vas a poder ser Ran de nuevo, iremos ahora mismo.

Anzu-Que bien.

Conan-¿Qué te pasa Ran¿No estás feliz?

Anzu-Si pero….Hoy íbamos a ir al parque de diversiones Tropical Land, hoy a dos por uno y como los dos somos "niños" pagamos la mitad de precio del boleto.

Conan-Pero…, está bien vamos a ir, pero luego vamos con el Doctor Agasa

Anzu-Si, ay no.

Conan-¿Qué?

Anzu-Hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Conan-Pueden esperar.

Anzu-Claro que no, si hubiéramos preguntado antes a mi papá que si quería ir con nosotros en lugar de estar peleando con los de seguridad, hubiéramos visto a…

Conan-Ya entendí, pero tenemos que ir mañana.

Anzu-¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa de desacerté de mi?

Conan-No es eso Ran, es que…

Anzu-Dímelo, no me enojare, sabré escuchar, como lo hubiera hecho si tu me hubieras dicho antes que Conan Edogawa era Shinichi Kudo.

Conan- Lo siento pero,…ya viste la hora, es muy tarde.

Ran-Es verdad, pero de esta platica no te salvarás.

Conan-Si, anda. Rápido que tenemos que irnos.

A Shinichi se le había ocurrido un buen plan, si le hacía recordar a Ran lo maravilloso que es ser mayor, iban a ir por la píldora con el Doctor Agasa de inmediato, luego de esto, empezó a pensar y pensar. Lo primero fue (¿Por qué demora tanto?), lo segundo, (Se nos hará tarde) y por último pero no menos importante, (¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa de desacerté de mi?) esa fue la pregunta que se le quedó marcada, desde que pasó aquel accidente Shinichi no se había percatado de lo cerca que estaba de Ran, y si acaso se convertía otra vez en una adolescente, no estarían así de unidos, aunque a el le maravillaba su compañía, sabía que Ran debía recuperar "su forma original", porque sino arruinaría su vida, (Podremos empezar todo de nuevo, desde niños hasta tener unos propios, sería hermoso…pero, que estoy pensando¿estoy tratando de que Ran arruine la vida que ya tenía, sus amigas, su familia, todo. Será mejor que esa píldora funcione y que regrese todo a la normalidad) Lo que Shinichi no recordaba es que si funcionaba el antídoto, el tomaría la otra dosis y su deseo se volvería realidad, pero el estaba muy absorto en Ran. Ahora Ran era más que su todo, más que su familia, más que sus casos, más que su propia vida. (Desde que pasó ese "accidente" no he logrado pensar con claridad ¿Qué me está pasando?)

Anzu-Ya estoy, vamonos.

Conan-(Wow)

Anzu-Y que dices¿me veo linda?

Conan- …

Anzu-Cierra esa boca y vamos, que ahora si que se nos hizo tarde.

Se fueron rápidamente de la casa, he igual de rápido se le olvido el plan a Shinichi. Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a desayunar, ya que no podían ir a muchos lugares con el estomago vació, luego de esto, fueron al museo, en la sección de deporte estaban exhibiendo la historia del karate, optaron por irse de esa sala pues Ran determino que era mejor practicarlo que aprender su historia; también fueron a la parte de literatura en la cual estaban exhibiendo escritores Ingleses, y por supuesto no podía faltar Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Shinichi no pudo resistirse mucho tiempo, y se fue junto con Ran a ese sector. Muchas personas le preguntaron como se llamaba, ya que era una curiosidad ver a un niño de siete años tan interesado en esa clase de lectura – Mira Ryu, ese chico se llama igual que el que escribió el libro este -. Luego de estar un buen rato en el museo, fueron al centro comercial, vieron unas cosas, compraron otras y de paso fueron a comer. Ya habiendo terminado, fueron al cine, aunque no pudieron ver la película que querían (eran clasificación B) pero se conformaron, - ¿A quien tratan de engañar, cada vez que matan a alguien sale sangre , no luces de colores! –dijo un enojado Conan, después de salir de la función, asusto a unos cuantos niños que lo llegaron a escuchar. Para finalizar con broche de oro fueron a el lugar a donde quería ir Ran con tantas ansías, el parque de diversiones Tropical Land; el parque la hizo recordar muchas cosas, sobre todo el día que Shinichi desapareció y ese extraño presentimiento que tuvo, y que poseyó hace pocos días otra vez y aún no se marchaba, pero disminuía mientras estaba con Shinichi. En el parque, comieron, se divirtieron y subieron a la montaña rusa, no la misma de la última vez que estuvieron juntos, pero algo, era algo. Al día siguiente Conan se despertó enseguida pues debían de ir con el Doctor Agasa, pero al levantarse recibió una mala noticia.

Conan-Ran¿Qué pasa?... estás ardiendo en fiebre.

Anzu-Me duele…mucho.

Conan-¿Qué te duele?

Ran-El estomago,…me duele,…siento que va a explotar.

Conan-Tranquila Ran, llamaré un medico.

Ran-Date prisa…Shinichi.

Continuará…

# Muneyuki, según investigué significa fea, sucio, vergüenza o que se ve mal.

Notas del Autor

Por fin he terminado mi segundo capitulo, les agradezco por la espera, y por supuesto por sus reviews (todo lo que me dijeron como, pon el siguiente y es original tu idea. Me dan ánimos de seguir publicando). Tuve unos cuantos problemas con el Internet en mi casa, así que no podía subir este capitulo, aparte me di cuenta que hay unas cuantas faltas de ortografía en el capítulo anterior así que las corregí. Espero que les guste este penúltimo capítulo y trataré de subir lo más pronto posible.

Atte.

Kaze Fuu

P.D. En el tercer capítulo casi al final, incluyo un caso detectivesco, pero como quería desarrollarlo más lo voy a poner por separado, trataré de publicar el caso primero y el capítulo después.


	3. Una dura decisión

Disclaimer: Los personajes usados en este fanfic no me pertenecen a mi, si no al genio, Gosho Aoyama, yo solo los tome prestados para poder escribir este fanfic, espero que les guste.

(…) Pensamientos

Ran-… Diálogo

…, -…- Narración cuando interviene en diálogo

Nota: Si acaso no comprenden lo que hay en este capitulo lean los dos anteriores, les será más sencillo comprenderlo.

**Capítulo 3**

Preocupando, Conan salio corriendo hacia la sala, ahí trato de encontrar el teléfono por que "alguien" no lo había dejado en su lugar, cuando lo halló le marco al Doctor Agasa.

Agasa-Bueno¿Quién habla?

Conan-Soy yo, Shinichi, hablo para…

Agasa-Lo se, puedes venir por los antídotos cuando tu desees, espero que no te moleste que la casa este un poco desordenada, pero tu sabes…

Conan-No, no es sobre el antídoto, es Ran.

Agasa-¿Qué le pasa a Ran?

Conan-Está muy pálida, tiene fiebre y ella dice que le duele el estomago, necesito su ayuda, venga para acá o mande a un pediatra que conozca, y por lo más quiera no demore.

Agasa-Voy para allá.

El Doctor Agasa se fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia la casa de Kogoro, mientras tanto, Kogoro había despertado por que oyó hablar a Conan.

Kogoro- ¿Qué pasa?

Conan-R…Anzu, esta mal.

Kogoro- ¿Dónde está?

Conan- Sigue en el cuarto.

Kogoro fue hacia el cuarto de Ran para ver si lo había dicho Conan era cierto. -¡Que desconfiado!-

Kogoro- Rápido, trae unos paños y un poco de agua fría, eso hará que se le baje la fiebre.

En ese instante llego el Doctor Agasa con unos cuantos médicos, Conan, sin darse cuenta, estaba rodeado de personas que ni siquiera conocía, había tantos que no cabían en la sala, con los síntomas que tenia Ran, determinaron que era una intoxicación por algo, Conan dedujo que debió de ser algo que ingirió en Tropical Land, se desarrollo con rapidez, todos los expertos dijeron que era muy pequeña para soportar este tipo de infección, por lo tanto no iba a poder sobrevivir al día siguiente.

Agasa-Lo siento Shinichi.

Conan-Todo fue por mi culpa, si hubiera sido más cuidadoso con la píldora. No hubiera pasado esto.

Mientras tanto.

Anzu-¿Don…dónde esta…Shinichi?

Kogoro- ¿Quién?

Anzu-Conan…quisiera verlo.

Kogoro- Si, ahora lo traigo. (Por un momento pensé que había escuchado el nombre de ese, parece que el que está delirando, soy yo.)

Agasa-Talvez allá una forma.

Kogoro- Conan, Anzu-chan quiere verte.

Conan- Gracias, voy para allá.

Shinichi se dirigió al cuarto de Ran, tratando de entender por que lo había llamado, (Lo más seguro es que su llamado es para reclamarme, o al menos eso pienso) una idea interrumpió en su concentración (¿Qué quiso decir el Doctor Agasa¿Es posible que allá otra forma?)

Anzu-Shinichi…Shinichi.

Conan-Disculpa. Dime¿Por qué me mandaste llamar?

Anzu-Quiero…quiero decirte algo….porque… no llegaré a mañana.

Conan-¡No digas eso! Te pondrás bien, yo lo se.

Anzu-No…no te hagas falsas ilusiones…se que eso no sucederá.

Agasa-No, Shinichi tiene razón.

Conan-Doctor Agasa¿Qué hace usted aquí? Estamos hablando Ran y yo, que no puede esperar… ¿Cómo que tengo razón?

Agasa- Si, es lo que te quería decir antes de que te llamara Ran.

Conan- Rápido¿Cuál es la solución?

Agasa- Está enfermedad ataco por que "Anzu" tiene las defensas bajas, sus defensas se debilitaron por que volvió a ser una niña, entonces, si le damos la píldora.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral por varios segundos

Agasa- ¿Qué más Shinichi?

Conan- Yo…ah…mmm..., no…

Anzu- Si me dan el antídoto…y vuelvo a ser la de antes…no me afectara esta intoxicación…y podré vivir.

Conan- (¿Por qué rayos no pensé en eso?) Entonces hay que ir por el antídoto.

Agasa- Por si acaso, traía las píldoras en mi bolsillo.

Conan-Que espera, désela.

Más rápido que un correcaminos, Shinichi cogió la píldora y se la dio a Ran para que la tomara.

Conan-Ya se tardo mucho.

Agasa-Apenas ha pasado un minuto.

Esperaron toda la mañana y no paso nada, todas las personas desconocidas se fueron a sus respectivas casas, al igual que el Doctor Agasa.

Agasa- Tengo que irme, lo siento Shinichi.

Conan hizo un gesto de agradecimiento.

Agasa- Voy a analizar la otra píldora, para ver que salio mal.

Conan-Está bien, tal vez si encuentra el problema antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pues…usted entiende no.

Unas horas más tarde, el Doctor Agasa regresó muy emocionado.

Agasa-Shinichi, te tengo muy buenas noticias.

Conan- ¿Qué pasa?

Agasa-Descubrí el problema y se puede solucionar de una manera muy sencilla.

Conan-¿Cuál es, dígame.

Agasa-Hice unos errores de calculo, la píldora no contenía la sustancia suficiente para poder revertir el efecto de esa droga experimental.

Conan-¿O sea que…?

Agasa-Si le das la otra píldora.

Conan-¿Volverá a ser Ran?

Agasa- Si, si.

Conan- En verdad.

Anzu- Que bien.

Conan- ¿Desde cuando estás despierta?

Anzu-Lo suficiente…para saber que después de que me tome….la otra parte del antídoto…., seré igual que antes.

Agasa-Así es Ran.

Anzu- Y…cuando le va a dar…el antídoto a Shinichi.

Agasa-Lo siento, pero ya no tengo más que esta.

Anzu-Pero…puede fabricar más,… ¿No es así?

Agasa-No, lamentablemente no escribí la formula que use para crear este antídoto, tantas veces había fallado, que no lo creí necesario. Será muy difícil volver a encontrar el antídoto de nuevo.

Anzu-Pues yo que usted…empezaría a hacer pruebas...por que si no existe otro antídoto para Shinichi…yo no me tomaré el que queda.

Conan-Tranquilízate Ran, sabes que es por tu bien.

Anzu-Y por tu bien¿Quién se preocupa? dime¿Quién?

Conan- Tú.

Anzu- Es por eso que no me lo tomaré,…si acaso me lo dieran,…tu ya no volverías a ser Shinichi…por un largo tiempo.

Agasa-Si te preocupas tanto por el es mejor que tomes ese antídoto.

Anzu-¿Por qué?

Agasa-No te haz dado cuenta, Shinichi ya no es el mismo, ya no logra deducir con esa eficacia, por que solamente te tiene a ti en la cabeza…

Conan-¡Eso no es verdad!

Agasa-Bien, si digo mentiras podrás resolver este crimen con la misma rapidez que antes, pero si no es que todo lo que he dicho es verdad y tendrás que aceptarlo.

El Doctor Agasa relataba un caso sencillo, sobre un magnate de negocios que había sido asesinado, le dio tres opciones diferentes a Conan, o era la esposa, el hijo o un amigo del difunto que trabajaba como químico para el.

Conan-Es muy fácil la respuesta, el asesino es…el hijo.

Agasa-No, el no es.

Conan- ¿La esposa?

Agasa-No, ella tampoco.

Conan- Ya lo se. Nosotros.(Espera un momento, esa ni siquiera era una opción)

Anzu-No, es el químico. Creo que tiene razón Doctor Agasa.

Conan-Te encuentras muy repuesta¿Qué te dieron?

Anzu- Creo que fue morfina, o algún tipo de anestesia de su misma calaña, dijeron que era para que no me doliera el estomago, pero apenas esta reaccionando.

Conan-Que bien.

Anzu- Si, así será menos dolorosa mi muerte.

Conan- No sigas diciendo eso.

Agasa- Deja de cambiar el tema Shinichi.

Anzu- Creo que tiene razón el Doctor Agasa, pero aunque esa es un argumento extremadamente poderoso no quiero regresar a ser quien era. ¿Para que regresar, si no te tengo a ti Shinichi?

Agasa-Déjame hablar con ella a solas¿Si?

Conan- Por supuesto¿me podría permitir la píldora?

Agasa- Aquí tienes. Cuídala.

Después de quince minutos el Doctor Agasa salió del cuarto.

Agasa-No he logrado convencerla, pero creo que si tú le hablas, ella hará lo correcto.

Shinichi se dispuso a entrar.

Conan-Hola.

Anzu-Hola.

Conan- Explícame la razón por la cual no te quieres tomar el antídoto.

Anzu- Es muy simple, si me lo tomo, tu ya no podrás volver a ser Shinichi, o al menos en un largo tiempo.

Conan-Pero Ran, aunque me la dieras, me faltaría tomarme otra dosis de la misma cantidad.

Anzu- Lo se, pero si no me la tomo, me quedaré chiquita, me quedaré contigo¿No quieres que este contigo¿No me quieres a tu lado Shinichi?

Conan-Por supuesto que si, pero tienes que recuperar tu vida, tienes que tomarte el antídoto para dejar atrás la historia de Anzu.

Anzu- ¿Para qué¿Para volver a vivir sin ti?

Conan- Se que será mejor así, serás feliz con tus amigas y tu familia; disfrutaras de todo lo que te gusta.

Anzu-¿Ser feliz¿Ser feliz? Acaso "Conan" no recuerda nada de todo lo que he llorado por que tú no estabas a mi lado¿Tú crees que eso es ser feliz?

Conan-Por favor Ran, necesito que te lo tomes, no quiero que mueras, no quiero verte el la tierra del olvido.

Anzu-¿Qué no entiendes? Sin ti, es lo mismo estar viva que muerta, ya que no tengo vida sin ti.

Conan- Ran, si es verdad que me amas, vuelve por favor, vuelve a ser la misma; ya oíste al Doctor Agasa parece que esto me está afectando mucho, además desde aquella vez que te confesé mi secreto en lo único que he podido pensar es en que no quiero que sufras la misma fortuna que yo. Lo admito, esta carga ha sido menos contigo, disfrutando de esta cruel juventud. Pero luego surgen bastantes problemas por estar así; ya ves lo que tengo que hacer para poder resolver algún caso, y ni siquiera me dan el crédito a mí, se lo dan a tu papá; esto es muy duro en un principio…

Anzu-Lo has dicho bien, talvez solo será el principio, luego me acostumbraré.

Conan- ¿Cómo te vas a acostumbrar si ni siquiera vas a vivir si no te tomas esto?

Anzu- ¡Pero no te quiero dejar!

Conan- ¡Yo tampoco!..., pero será mejor para los dos.

Anzu- Está bien. Pero prométeme que cada cosa que te pase de ahora en adelante, me la dirás. ¿De acuerdo?

Conan- De acuerdo.

Ran se tragó la píldora, Shinichi sabía que iba tomar un poco de tiempo para que hiciera efecto y mientras le dijo.

Conan-En unos momentos no recordarás nada.

Anzu-Por supuesto que recordaré, me acordaré hasta de la mariposa que vimos en el parque de diversiones. Recordaré todo.

Conan- No, aunque trates de hacerlo, no podrás.

Anzu- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Conan-No quiero que recuerdes todo esto, así que utilize un poco de mi sustancia somnífera para borrarte la memoria que recaudaste hace poco, con cierta cantidad puedes hacer que esa reacción se desencadene.

Anzu-Pero¿Por qué?...

Conan-No quiero que hacerte más daño del que ya te provoque, no quiero que te encuentres en peligro solo por que sabes mi verdad, en resumen, no quiero que sufras más, es la única manera.

Ran- ¿De qué?

Conan-De…Hola Ran ¿Dormiste bien?

Ran-Me duele un poco el estomago, pero estoy bien ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

Conan- ¿Yo? Nada. Eran cosas sin importancia, me voy que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Ran- Pero si es la media noche¿Qué piensas hacer a esta hora?

Después de que "Anzu se fue", Conan le dijo a Kogoro que sus padres la vinieron a recoger y que poco después se recupero de esa intoxicación, pero esto no será el final de la historia, un día no muy lejano a este.

Conan-Buenos días Ran¿Cómo amaneciste?

Ran-Bien Shinichi y ¿Tu?

Conan-Muy bien, gracia… ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Ran-Te llamé Shinichi¿Así te llamas no?

Conan- Nnno, eso no es verdad, yo me llamo Conan.

Ran-No es cierto te llamas Shinichi. El Doctor Agasa tenia razón, al parecer no calculaste la cantidad adecuada de somnífero, lo recuerdo todo muy bien.

Conan-¿Desde cuando?

Ran-Desde que me dijiste que eran cosas sin importancia.

Conan-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

Ran-No lo se, pensé que sería mejor así. Ya no te preocuparías por nada de este asunto y tal vez trataba decirle a mi cerebro que todo fue un sueño, un maravilloso sueño, aunque era difícil por que mi corazón me decía que en realidad sucedió, "Todo fue cierto, no tienes porque negarlo" mi corazón respondía cada vez que a mi mente trataba de convencer. Pero siempre existía una parte en mí que seguía sosteniendo la verdad; decidí hacerle caso. Revise todo de pies a cabeza, trate de buscar pistas, más bien ellas me encontraron a mi, primero encontré unos boletos para un concierto y unas entradas para Tropical Land, los dos pares de boletos eran para niños, aún así seguía creyendo que todo fue un espejismo, porque si acaso eras Shinichi, no hubieras sido de esa manera; tu nunca fuiste así, siempre estuviste más preocupado por las chicas que te creían el amor de su vida, que por aquella que tenias a tu lado incondicionalmente; decidí callar hasta encontrar una prueba irrefutable que pudiera revelarme que aquel ser maravilloso llamado Conan Edogawa era en realidad Shinichi Kudo. Esperaba pacientemente hasta que un día, tú te encontrabas hablando por teléfono con el Doctor Agasa, corrí al otro teléfono que insististe tanto en que instaláramos lo más silenciosamente posible, lo tomé y escuché con mucha atención.

Agasa-Shinichi¿Qué ha pasado con Ran¿Aún no recuerda nada?

Conan-Eso parece.

Agasa-No logro comprender¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Conan-No quería que recordara nada, se que a ella le pareció algo maravilloso, pero no quiero que sepa que la he estado engañando por tanto tiempo, no quiero que…

Ran-Empecé a escuchar sollozos, lo cual se me hizo extremadamente raro, especialmente viniendo de ti.

Conan-No quiero que a Ran le pase nada, no quiero que por mi culpa le pase algo a la persona que más amo, a mi querida Ran; si ella acaso supiera que soy Shinichi, no se que pudiera suceder, tal vez podrían secuestrarla los hombres de negro, solo para saber mi ubicación y usted sabe que ellos no se tocan el corazón para matar una persona.

Agasa-Te preocupas mucho por ella¿no es así?

Conan-Por supuesto.

Agasa-Pues por lo mismo deberías decirle, no te debe de importar que te golpe y te deje todos los huesos rotos.

Conan-Eso ya no me preocupa. Me preocupa que me rompa otra cosa, mi corazón.

Agasa- Pero cuando lo supo, ella no te rechazo.

Conan-Lo se. Pero en esos momentos ella me necesitaba de mi ayuda; aunque dudo que si hubiera sido otras circunstancias, tal vez hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera, se sobresalto al momento de descubrir que yo era Shinichi y no Conan, recuerdo la expresión de su linda carita de ángel.

Agasa- Pues, si no le hubieras borrado la memoria, lo más seguro es que no le hubiera dicho nada a nadie.

Conan-El hubiera no existe, y lo hecho, hecho está, así es que…bueno, ahora que lo pienso con claridad, creo que tiene razón, le hubiera dejado la memoria tal y como estaba, así tan siquiera sabría que yo estaré a su lado siempre y que nunca me iré. Además hicimos tantas cosas juntos en esta semana, que me da la impresión de que mi falta de suspicacia fue concientemente adquirida.

Agasa-¡Qué dices?

Conan-Decidí complacerla en todos sus caprichos como ir a divertirnos en lugar de ir a su casa por el antídoto, decidí de no ira a más casos hasta que ella recuperara su forma original, decidí quererla, sin importar las consecuencias que conllevarían después. Creo que quería que Ran estuviera feliz cada vez que escuchara el nombre de Shinichi Kudo y no triste y desolada, pensando que la había abandonado a su suerte; pero si ella no seguía viviendo, mi sueño no se haría realidad. Pero ahora no se si todo esto tuvo sentido.

Ran-Preferí colgar, tenía suficiente cosas en la cabeza para ponerme a pensar. No podía creer que habías cambiado tanto. Por eso deseo decirte algo muy importante.

Conan-¿De que se trata?

Ran-Que te quiero y que no me importa como sea tu apariencia física, siempre te querré. Y confía en mi, no importa cual sea la situación, puedes decirme todo lo que quieras, pero si se te hace tan difícil confiar en mi de esta manera, puedo hacer algo.

Ran tenia una píldora de APTX 4869 en su mano, y muy decidida se lo trago, después de pasar por toda la intensa transformación, Conan prosiguió.

Conan-¿Qué has hecho? No sabes lo que acabas de hacer.

Anzu-Claro que si, me he convertido en Anzu. Iré a la escuela contigo y siempre estaré a tu lado.

Conan-Pero tu vida, todo lo por lo que haz trabajado todos años¿Lo vas a tirar a la basura?

Anzu-Lo más seguro es que el Doctor Agasa algún día encontrará la cura.

Conan-¡Pero eso puede tardar años!

Anzu-No me importa, todavía no lo comprendes. Lo único que me importa es estar a tu lado, eso es lo más importante para mí.

Conan- Y tú lo eres para mí, es por eso que no quería que sucediera esto, solo te he causado sufrimiento.

Anzu-¿Por qué crees que sufría¿Tú crees que era para que Conan me consolara?

Conan- Lo se, creo que debí de decirte la verdad antes, te hubiera evitado tanto dolor y talvez no hubiera pasado toda está desgracia.

Anzu- ¿Por qué la sigues llamando así?

Conan-¿Cómo?

Anzu-Una desgracia, para mi no fue una desgracia, fue lo más maravilloso de mi vida y si tu lo consideras de esa manera pues…

Conan-¡No, pienso igual que tú, pero tu vida es más importante para mí que lo pienso o cualquier otra cosa.

Anzu-Entonces te haciendo un favor, por que de esta manera vas a tener lo que más te importa en la vida a tu lado por más tiempo del que me hubieras tenido antes.

Conan-Tienes razón, pero…

Anzu-Siempre hay que ver el lado positivo de las cosas.

Conan-Es verdad. Lo siento Ran.

Anzu-¿Por qué?

Conan-Por mentirte, por no decirte sobre "mi asunto", no era mi intención.

Anzu-Lo se, y ahora lo comprendo. Sabes, no tenemos que enfadarnos entre nosotros o al menos no tanto, ahora que solo nos tenemos uno al otro, y si acaso es dificil la vida que he escogido, será más difícil si nos la pasamos discutiendo¿N o lo crees?

Conan-Si, lo creo. Ran…gracias…por quedarte a mi lado.

Anzu-No tienes porque. Yo te amo y haría lo que fuera por ti.

Conan-Yo también te amo…, pero…

Anzu-No empieces, quieres; y vamonos a la escuela que se nos hace tarde.

FIN

Notas del autor:

Por fin, he terminado mi primer fanfic, espero que les haya gustado y que (aunque suene egoísta) lean mis próximos fics, que, ya que estoy en vacaciones, espero publicarlos con más rapidez. No coloque el caso detectivesco que prometí colocar antes, ya que tengo un problema con los nombres, para obtener la mayor calidad en un fic, trato de que quede realista en ciertas partes y los nombres es una de ellas. Si acaso a alguien se le ocurre algún nombre de hombre o mujer que sea de origen francés y pueda utilizarlo para un fanfiction, les estaré eternamente agradecida.

Gracias y hasta la próxima,

Atte.

Kaze Fuu.

PD: Muchas gracias por todos sus review, del primero y segundo capítulo, y por supuesto los que habrá de este capítulo.


End file.
